


E.B.E.

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [17]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	E.B.E.

"So no one serious since Ethan? Really?" Melissa Scully asked, a tinge of amusement apparent in her voice.

Dana Scully rolled her eyes, even though her sister couldn't see it through the phone. "No, and what's wrong with that?" she asked. "You haven't seen anyone in over a year."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How the hell is that different?"

"I'm consciously taking a break from relationships to work on myself." Another eye roll from the other end of the phone. "As far as I know, you'd think that was a ridiculous idea, so you just can't get a date."

Knowing this was her older sister intentionally trying to push her buttons, Dana did her best not to fall for it. "I could get a date if I wanted, Missy. I'm just busy with work."

"Uh-huh, right. Either that, or you're just too 'busy' with that partner of yours," Melissa teased.

Dana sighed, "I know you're just trying to piss me off, but let me remind you, it is nothing like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're probably not his type anyways, or he would have asked you out by now."

Dana's jaw actually dropped open a little. Some days, talking with Melissa was like talking with one of her best friends. On those days, she'd say having an older sister was one of life's many blessings. And then there were days like today, where no matter what she said, Melissa teased and made fun of her. It reminded her of the hundreds of times as a child she ended up with her blood pounding in her ears, and her cheeks hot, and her throat sore with the tears she was holding back, all the while wondering why her sister couldn't just be nice to her. Being an adult in the safety of her own home this time, she had the benefit of Melissa not being able to see her face redden--with anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure--and thus avoided being called names. 

"For your information," Dana began, "the other day, he told me he thinks I'm hot." She regretted it as soon as it was out of her mouth. Even before she heard the burst of laughter come through the receiver. She was almost completely sure Mulder had either been joking, or just trying to be nice when he'd said he could understand why someone would think she was hot. But he had come out with it awful quickly...as if he'd been thinking about it already. 

"Okay, well then," Melissa said, her laughter dying off, "go for it. He thinks you're hot, you think he's hot. Maybe it's meant to be."

"I never said he was hot," Dana protested, aware she was only encouraging her sister.

"But you never said he wasn't. And you like that he thinks you're hot, so..."

"I'm hanging up," Dana said flatly. If she weren't raised with manners, she wouldn't have bothered with the warning. 

"I love you!" she heard through laughter just before she clicked the 'END' button on the call.


End file.
